mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Question Block
The Question Block (also known as a Mystery Block, Prize Block, or ? Block) is a recurring item in the ''Mario'' series. It is a block which, when hit, released an item such as a Super Mushroom or a coin. Mario can either jump into the box, use a Koopa Troopa's shell to hit it, or in some games, even Ground Pound on it to reveal the contents. It can be use as a platform to stand above. It looks like a Yellow Block but with a question mark (?). Appearances ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario Question Blocks first appear in ''Paper Mario after the veranda collapses. The first Question Block that Mario encounters is unable to be hit when he first comes across it. After finding the hammer, Mario is able to hit the block. The first block that Mario encounters releases a coin. In addition to coins, Question Blocks may dispel items such as Sleepy Sheep or others which can be used during battle. As well as regular Question Blocks, there are also Red Question Blocks which appear in Paper Mario. The first Red Question Block that Mario encounters is on Goomba Road and it releases a Close Call badge. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door They appear and function the same as its predecessor. Super Paper Mario Question Blocks function like in the Platforming series. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Question Blocks appear in many places and always release a Sticker. In some stages like Ice Flow and Shy Guy Jungle, you can press Y button to place sticker inside a red box. They will multiply, upgrade and if you placed a sticker like Flashy Infinijump, it downgrades. The Flashy Infinijump can be obtained by placing the Flashy Clone Jump sticker, but sometimes it has no effect. Super Mario Galaxy'' and Super Mario Galaxy 2 In these two games, Question Blocks work differently. They disappear after becoming empty and can't be hit with a ground pound. They also only release coins. ''Super Mario 64 DS In ''Super Mario 64 DS, there are red Question Blocks which release either a Power Flower or a feather (which turns Mario into Wing Mario). It only releases a feather when playing as Mario. ''New Super Mario Bros. Aside from the regular Question Blocks, red Questions Blocks can be found in this game. They have spikes on either the top or bottom and repeatedly rotate 180 degrees. They can be found in World 6-3. ''Mario Party series In Mario Party, They only appear in Coin Block Blitz, where players have to hit it to gain coins. There is a tissue box in Super Mario Party that resembles the ? Block. Gallery File:Question Block (Paper Mario).png|A Question Block as it appears in Paper Mario Items from ? Blocks *Mushrooms (If Mario or Luigi are small Mario/Luigi) *Fire Flower (If Mario or Luigi are Super or small Mario/Luigi) *Ice Flower (If Mario or Luigi are Super or small Mario/Luigi) *Coins *Stars *Mini Mushrooms *Mega Mushrooms *Power Flowers *Blue Switches *Red Switches *P Switches *? Switches *Vines *Cape Feather *Super Leaf *Poison Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels and Super Mario 3D Land) *Gold Flower (New Super Mario Bros. 2) *Gold Mushroom (New Super Mario Bros. 2) Trivia *Nowadays, question blocks are also called "lucky" blocks, due to a Minecraft mod which steals the texture of the question block. es:Bloque ? de:?-Block fi:? Block nl:? Block it:Blocco ? da:? Block Category:Blocks Category:Super Mario Bros. Items Category:New Super Mario Bros. Items Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Items Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Items Category:Items in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Items in Paper Mario Category:Items in Super Paper Mario Category:Super Mario Galaxy Items Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Items Category:Items in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Items in the Mario Party series Category:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Items Category:Items in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Category:Items in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Items in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Items